


And I Wish I Was A Camera Sometimes (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Jon. Sam. Instagram!(The podfic.)





	And I Wish I Was A Camera Sometimes (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and I wish I was a camera sometimes (so I could take your picture with my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824520) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Hey guys! In honour of Game of Thrones beginning to air its eighth and final season this month, I wanted to finally record another podfic for my beloved Jon/Sam. Janie is, as always, fabulous, and this was a joy to record. In practical concerns, Kiwi6 where I'm storing my podfics for a bit now seems to be working again, but let me know if it's not and I can move them back or to another place if needs be.

Podfic of 'And I Wish I Was A Camera Sometimes' by janie_tangerine

**Download** [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/b7a0ckyz0j) (8.31MBs)

 **Length** : 08:11


End file.
